Spontaneous
by Steel Fairy
Summary: "I saw my father today," she spat. "He still wants me to join the family business." Thankfully for Sonic, her roommate knows exactly what to do. Modern AU. Fem!SonicxFem!Mario. Oneshot.


**AN: Despite what my stories may say, I prefer femslash to slash. My favourites list will back me up on that. Plus, I write these two for their dynamic, so I figured this was a good way to shake things up. Also, my headcanon that Dr. Eggman is Sonic's father applies here as a heads up.  
**

* * *

 _~Spontaneous~_

Maria was only about twenty pages into her book when the door to her apartment flew open, bringing with it her very stressed out looking roommate who didn't say a word, just slammed the door and stomped into the bathroom with a look on her face that suggested she didn't want to be bothered in that moment.

"Sonic?" Placing her book down, Maria got up from the sofa and wandered over to the bathroom door, gently knocking on it. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy!" Sonic snapped, before she loudly sighed and said in a much gentler tone, "I'll be out in a sec, just gimme a moment."

The door to the bathroom clicked open and the hedgehog stepped out, running a hand through her quills. "I saw my father today," she spat as she made her way to the fridge and peeked inside, brightening when she found a leftover chili dog. Placing it on a plate and tossing it in the microwave, she continued, "He still wants me to join the family business. Like hell that's ever gonna happen!"

"He's the mastermind behind Eggman Industries, right?" Maria questioned, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "The company behind all those robot factories?"

"Right on the money," Sonic muttered, the microwave beeping and signalling her food had finished heating up. Removing her chili dog from the microwave, Sonic took a bite and swallowed before continuing, "He's never been supportive of _my_ interests, it's always been, 'No, you've gotta study up on robots because one day we're gonna have that breakthrough an' the entire populace will line up to be roboticized.'" she growled in annoyance. "I'm honestly surprised he hasn't started doin' it by force. I wouldn't put it past him. Bastard."

Sonic took another angry bite of her chili dog while Maria just gave her friend a sad smile. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked, prompting Sonic to snort and shake her head.

"Nah. Who knows, maybe he'll drop dead of a heart attack or somethin'. An' since I'm twenty-two an' the only livin' family member left, I'm pretty sure custody of Miles would go to me, so that's some good news."

Maria got up from her seat and gently rubbed Sonic's arm. "Do you want to watch something to take your mind off of things? I was done studying for the night anyway, and I know you don't have any classes tomorrow."

Sonic sighed, smiling at Maria. "Can we watch a really bad slasher film?" she asked hopefully.

"If that's what you want to watch, then that's what we'll watch. I'll make popcorn."

/~/

Half an hour later Maria and Sonic were settled on the couch, a bowl of warm, buttery popcorn on the table in front of them as the beginning of the movie played in front of them. Sonic snickered as she grabbed a handful of popcorn, cramming it all in her mouth at once. Maria eyed her with discontent but didn't say anything, no matter how much she chastised Sonic for her table manners it never stuck and eventually she just gave up. Not that she was any better when a bowl of spaghetti was placed in front of her, but still!

It was only a few minutes later that Sonic rested her head on Maria's shoulder. It was a new thing she'd started doing only a few months ago, but Maria didn't mind. In all honesty, she thought it felt nice.

"Man, why do all these movies follow the same plot?" Sonic complained a couple of minutes later. "Just once I'd like to see a movie where the setting isn't a cabin in the woods, a forest at night, or a broken down hospital! And also, y'know, likeable characters?"

"They make them unlikable for a reason." Maria pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sonic grumbled. "Still doesn't make me happy about it though."

Maria chuckled and ruffled Sonic's quills, to which she giggled and tilted her head to gaze at her friend with half-lidded eyes.

"What?" Maria questioned.

"You're a great friend, y'know?" Sonic purred. She snuggled closer to Maria, getting comfortable in her position. Maria chuckled and turned her eyes back to the screen, enjoying the movie.

Halfway through the movie Maria realized that Sonic had fallen asleep on her shoulder, and not wanting to wake her gently reached over to grab the remote and turn down the volume. Unfortunately for her Sonic stirred and opened her eyes, yawning at gazing up at Maria with a sleepy smile. "What did I miss?"

"A gory scene you would have liked. I can rewind and find it if you like."

"Yes please." Sonic grinned. Maria chuckled and hit the rewind button on the remote.

"It wasn't very long ago," Maria murmured. "So-"

She was cut off by something warm and soft pressing against her lips, and realized in a bit of shock that it was Sonic kissing her. And... and she tasted like popcorn salt and butter and a hint of strawberries thanks to her lip balm...

...

And it... felt... _nice..._

Sonic eventually broke the kiss and gazed up at Maria nervously. Maria gulped, heart hammering, before she slowly got up from the couch and exited the room, Sonic's expression faltering before she returned to her normal demeanor. "Wasn't the response I was expectin', but okay."

"Wait, so..." Maria came back into the room, a noticeable blush on her face. "You... have a crush on me?"

"Pretty much." Sonic shrugged.

"For how long?" Maria questioned. Sonic pondered on the question before nervously laughing.

"A few months?" she grinned sheepishly.

"Wow..." Maria breathed. "Um... wow, I..."

"I made you uncomfortable," Sonic groaned. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, you just looked so cute an' my brain had a mind of it's own an'-"

She was cut off by Maria kissing her, Sonic's eyes widening for a moment before relaxing into it, Maria taking a seat next to Sonic and running a hand through her quills as Sonic wrapped her arms around her neck. Maria broke the kiss, leaving Sonic a bit dazed and blushing as well. "What...?"

"I was seeing if I had a strong reaction when it was me initiating," Maria babbled. "And as it turns out, I do."

Sonic blinked. "So are you sayin' that you have feelings for me as well?"

"Apparently so." Maria stammered.

The two women stared at each other for a moment before Sonic's eyes trailed back to the TV. "Um, so we should probably finish watchin' the movie."

Maria frowned. "Aren't we going to discuss this?"

"We can discuss it after we finish watchin' our first movie as a couple." Sonic carefully worded, smirking when she caught Maria's eye. The corner of Maria's mouth lifted into a smile, and she grabbed the remote, motioning for Sonic to cuddle up with her again.

"Sounds good."

* * *

 **AN: I've seen some artwork of a Fem!Mario that puts him design-wise in line with the other girls in the series. But I personally like thinking that Maria looks pretty similar to Mario, just without a mustache and thinner eyebrows. And Sonic is still just Sonic but with what I like to imagine sports clothes or something like that, I dunno.**

 **~Steel**


End file.
